Renewed interest in the role of negative symptoms in "defect state" schizophrenia encouraged us to develop a "Negative Symptom Rating Scale (NSRS)" to more efficiently measure this syndrome. A study has been conducted performing a factor analysis of the NSRS. Studies are being conducted to explore the relationship between schizophrenia, social intelligence, general intelligence, negative symptoms, and premorbid social functioning in schizophrenic patients.